Spellbound High
by UndeadArtistTheFurry
Summary: Spellbound High is a seemingly normal school, until you step into the training room...there are students and teachers with different abilities, some common and some are straight out of a videogame. Three new students have enrolled and they've befriended star students Jojo Adams and Delilah Sweetman. What chaos will happen once the new students reveal their true selves?
1. Chapter 1

It was nearing eight in the morning and Delilah Sweetman was waiting for her best friend Jojo in the parking lot at their high school. The two of them always met at Delilah's car before they went inside, but today it seemed Jojo was running late.

"Today of all days..." she sighed.

Today was uniform day for her. Delilah had her sandy colored hair tied up in a neat bun and was wearing a green military dress uniform complete with skin-colored tights, shined shoes, and a nametag with her last name on it pinned in place on the jacket. On one sleeve of the jacket was a patch that showed the school's mascot: a will-o-wisp with an angry face on it. The other sleeve had a patch with a torch with the letters JROTC around it, which stood for Junior Reserve Officer's Training Corps. Her shoulders had her cadet rank, which was staff sergeant.

She checked her phone one last time and saw she had a message from Jojo.

The message said: "I'll be late to school, my Mom is going to bring me. Sorry!"

Delilah sighed and sent a message back: "It's ok, I'll see you when you get here."

She put her phone in her backpack, which she grabbed out of the backseat of her car, and headed inside. Students crowded the halls as they moved from lockers to classrooms to the cafeteria for breakfast and back to classrooms, Delilah got to her locker and put her backpack on the floor as she put her books for her morning classes in the bag and her evening class books in her locker.

"Did you see the new students?"

"Yeah, that one guy was TALL! Where do you think they're from?"

Delilah caught some other students' conversations as they walked by. She tossed her backpack on and shut her locker, slipping off to the councelor's office to try and get a look at the new students. She couldn't see much but managed to see three figures go into the room of the councelor's office where transfer students usually went to get their schedules figured out.

"Hey, Del!" Jojo yelled as he ran over.

"Hey, you made it! Everything ok?" She asked.

"Yeah, just fine. Slept through all my alarms and Mom said she'd drop me off on her way to work, so here I am!" Jojo smiled, then looked around. "Why are you peeking into the councelor's office?"

"New students. Three of them."

The two started walking to the cafeteria to get breakfast, Delilah just settled for a chocolate cereal bar and orange juice while Jojo got a package of mini pancakes and some chocolate milk. The two ate while they walked down the hall to the first class they shared together, which was history. They took their places at the table they were assigned together and finished their quick meals as the bell to start class rang.

(Halfway through class.)

"Class, can I have your attention please?" The teacher said, tapping a ruler against his desk whih made everyone look at him. "We have a few new students coming in today, they'll be here any minute. I want you all to be nice and treat them with respect. Understood?"

The class nodded as the classroom door opened. Three people walked in, two guys and a girl, and the teacher motioned for them to stand in front of the class for a moment as he introduced them.

"These three are the new students; Cameron, Chris, and Cora."

Cora seemed to be the youngest of the three. She had long blonde hair that was pulled up into a ponytail, greenish colored eyes, she had on a white t-shirt over a purple long sleeve shirt, faded jeans, and light greyish high-top sneakers.

Cameron was the second one. He had reddish orange colored hair that was spiked and he had green eyes. He had on a red unbuttoned button-up shirt over a grey t-shirt, ripped faded jeans, and red trainers.

Chris was the last one, visibly the oldest of the three as well as the tallest seeing as he was a bit taller than the teacher. He had short brown hair and brown eyes and was wearing a black t-shirt under a dark brownish colored jacket, camo pants, and dark colored boots.

The teacher looked around the room to find places for the new students, when he spotted three open seats. "You three can go sit with Jojo and Delilah. They're good students, two of my favorites."

Jojo and Delilah just looked at each other as the new students came over and sat down. There was an awkward silence as Delilah took off her uniform jacket and neatly placed it on the back of her chair, then she put on a pair of glasses and opened her history book to the lesson they were working on.

"We're studying the native people that populated our land before the cities were built..." Delilah said in a monotone voice. She was trying to not freak out about new people, she was used to only having Jojo around her. Glancing at her friend, he seemed just as uncomfortable as she did.

The bell rang and the new group of five stood up, Delilah put on her uniforn jacket and grabbed her backpack. Her and Jojo didn't have their next class together, that's because Delilah had JROTC class. The two friends looked at the new students.

"So...where you guys going next?" Jojo asked.

"Biology." Answered Cora and Cameron.

"That's where I'm headed." Jojo said. "You two can walk with me."

The three took off towards the science wing and headed into their shared biology class. Delilah and Chris just stood there for a moment, an awkward silence between them once again.

"So...need me to show you to your next class?" Delilah asked.

Chris handed Deliah his schedule and she grinned as she saw his next class.

"I know exactly where this is at, follow me." She said, handing the schedule back and leading Chris down the hallway.

A short trip down the hall and they arrived at a classroom. Delilah opened the door and revealed more students wearing the same uniform she was. The teacher was a silver haired man in an Arny dress blue uniform. Delilah lead Chris inside and over to the silver haired man.

"Cadet Staff Sergeant Sweetman reporting in, sir!" Delilah said as she saluted the man, who rolled his eyes.

"Atease, Delilah. You don't have to do that every time." The man told her.

"I know, but it's amusing." Delilah smiled, then she motioned to Chris. "This is Chris, he's new."

"General Masters, JROTC instructor here at Spellbound High." General Masters held his hand out for Chris to shake, which he did, but the adult flinched slightly. "Quite a grip ya got there, kid."

The two let go and Delilah led Chris to a built on back room where another cadet was on a computer. Deliah cleared her throat and got the cadet's attention.

"Oh, Delilah! Didn't see you there!" the kid said, looking at Delilah. He then noticed Chris. "Newbie?"

Delilah nodded. "He needs a uniform and PT clothes, Dash."

Dash nodded and hopped up. "Follow me, please."

Dash led Chris into the room with the uniforms to see if they could find anything to fit him. As they did that, Delilah got her uniform inspected.

Moments later, Chris came out of the back room with his uniform and everything he'd need for the class.

Delilah walked over. "Since it's your first day, you don't have to wear your uniform until next week. You DO have to wear your PT clothes tomorrow, though."

(Lunch)

Delilah and Jojo met up at their usual table.

"So, how'd it go in biology?" Delilah asked.

"Not bad, actually. Cora and Cameron got paired up with me and we got our lesson done pretty quickly."

"Hm." Delilah nodded. "Well, Chris is in my JROTC class. He got his uniform and stuff today, I helped him put everything together and went through the basic commands with him. He's a quick learner, I'll give him that."

The two watched as the new students walked their way. Delilah waved at them, then three chairs pulled themselves out much to the new trio's surprise. The three sat down with Jojo and Deliah.

"So, what kind of school is this?" Cora asked.

"Well, it's hard to explain..." Delilah began. "...you see-"

"FIGHT!" Yelled a kid in the hallway.

Delilah and Jojo sighed and stood from their seats. They rushed off, leaving the tree siblings behind before the three decided to follow to see what was going on.

The fight was pretty bad, there were two students that looked like they were in their senior year slamming each other into lockers and there was blood on the floor. Delilah and Jojo stepped forward.

"Ok, that's enough!" Jojo yelled, holding out a hand towards the fighting students. They stopped in place and were lifted off the ground, but one broke free and tried to attack the frozen student.

Delilah handed her uniform jacket to one if the cadets standing nearby, then she rushed at the attacking student and pinned him to the wall by the throat even though he was twice her size.

The boy resembled a demon with reddish skin, black eyes, horns, and a tail. He struggled against Delilah's grip and eventually gave up. The boy that was being held in the air had more reptillian features: scaly skin, a thick tail, claws, and even the spikes that trailed down from his head to his tail.

"You two know better than revealing yourselves outside of training..." Delilah growled, glaring at the two odd boys.

"He ssstarted it!" The lizard boy hissed. "He pulled my tail!"

"He bit me!" The demon boy yelled.

The two tried going after each other again, but Delilah and Jojo held them still. Two armed security officers came and took the two students that were formerly fighting, placing some sort of collars on them which made them turn human again. The demon boy's human appearance had black hair and ice blue eyes, while the lizard boy's human form had blonde hair and yellow-green eyes. The security guards walked them to detention as Delilah got her uniform jacket and put it back on, Jojo held his head as he got a headache.

The duo walked over to the three new students, who were staring in shock and confusion.

Delilah had a slight grin on her face at their reaction. "Welcome to Spellbound High, newbies."

* * *

 **Author's note: Welcome to a big multi-fandom crossover that I came up with out of nowhere!**

 **Delilah is based on me, Jojo is based off of one of my best guy friends: FlaminDead.**

 **Lets play spot the reference, shall we?**

 **1: Can you guess who the three new students REALLY are?(hint: they're videogame characters. Should be obvious seeing the crossover types this story has.)**

 **2: Can you guess who the lizard kid is based off of?(hint: he's a character on a kid's show.)**

 **3: Can you guess which Dungeons and Dragons race the demon boy is based off of?(D &D players should easily know.)**

 **Thanks for reading! Please leave a review if you'd like!**


	2. Chapter 2

Delilah and Jojo walked outside as the final bell rang, both of them ready to go home.

"Dude, those new kids look REALLY familiar..." Delilah told Jojo as she unlocked her car.

"How so?" He asked, getting in the passenger side.

"Like...the way they dress, the way they look...their names even seem suspicious to me." She replied getting in and starting the car.

Delilah turned her head to see the three new students getting into a red truck that was parked a few spaces away, Chris was the one getting in the driver's seat.

"You still hanging out with me for a while or am I taking you home?" Delilah asked Jojo as she started to leave the school parking lot.

"Home today, I've got homework." He replied.

Delilah kept on driving until she got to Jojo's house. She stopped in front of the house and Jojo got out, the two waved and Delilah continued driving until she got to her own house.

Her house was a small two bedroom place left to her by her grandmother that passed away. She pulled her car into the driveway and parked, got out, got her backpack, and locked the car up before she headed towards the front door. She heard a noise like doors shutting from across the street and turned around to see the three new students getting out at the house across the street.

"You've got to be kidding me..." she sighed, waving as Cora waved to her first.

Delilah waited until the three went in their house before rushing into her own. She tossed her backpack in the corner behind the door and hung her uniform jacket on a hook before kicking off her shoes. She made her way up to her room and changed out of her uniform, putting on a pair of jeans shorts and a black tanktop. She let her hair loose and ran a brush through it before putting it up in a ponytail.

"It's great to get out of that uniform..." she sighed in relief, stretching her arms and back as she went down to the living room and picked up the tv remote. She then heard her cellphone ringing, so she rushed to her backpack and got her phone out to answer. "Hello?"

"Dee, hey. Everything ok over there?" asked Jojo.

"Yeah, fine. Just got out of that uniform and into some normal clothes." Dee said as she flopped onto the couch, clicking through the channels on the tv. "And the new kids apparently live across the street from me..."

"Seriously? Maybe I should've came over."

"Why?"

"That Cora girl's kinda cute."

"Dude..."

"What?"

"Crushin' on the new girl? Really?"

"Hey, you can't tell me that you don't think one of her brothers are cute."

"Eh, not really." Delilah shrugged.

"Liar." Jojo could be heard laughing.

"Oh, hush! We only just met them, we don't need to be getting all attached and stuff already."

Jojo was still laughing, so Delilah hung up. Her phone rang again and she answered again.

"Yes, Jojo, I hung up on you."

"Don't do that! You know I can't help getting all giggly sometimes."

"Yeah, yeah, listen...I think I'll just walk over to say hi and see if they'd want to hang out with us this weekend. Sound good?" Delilah said, standing and looking out the window at the house across the street.

"Yeah, sounds good! Call me back later, ok?" Jojo said with excitement in his voice.

"I will, don't worry. Later, bro." Delilah hung up again, this time placing her phone in her back pocket as she slipped her old black running shoes on.

She opened up the front door and walked outside, shielding her eyes for a moment as she was met by the still bright sunlight. She let her eyes adjust before walking across the street and making her way to the brick house that she saw the new kids enter. She was about to knock when she heard talking on the other side of the door.

"We can't stay here, either! That school is insane! Almost as bad as back home!"  
Delilah recognized this voice as Cora.

"That's impossible, maybe you're over reacting." Said a voice that was unfamiliar, probably the father of the three.

"There was a fight in the hallway, blood was everywhere, and one of the kids in the fight was a DEMON! A literal demon!" Cora yelled.

"And the ones who stopped the fight were...well, the guy lifted a kid with his mind and the girl pinned the demon kid to the wall! And she's a toothpick compared to most of the other students!" Yelled a third voice, Delilah recognized it belonged to Cameron even though she only heard him talk once.

"You're all being WAY too loud...I'm going outside..." said a fourth voice, who she assumed belonged to Chris even though she hadn't heard him talk all day.

Delilah raised a fist to knock when the door opened, she found herself staring up at her taller classmate and he even tried hiding behind the door.

"Um, hi...sorry for just coming over like this..." Delilah said, awkardly kicking at the ground. "Sounds chaotic in there...they freaking out about what happened at school?"

"A little, yeah." Chris looked over his shoulder, then back at Delilah.

"You wanna take a walk? Let me show you around the neighborhood or something until they calm down?"

"Sure, just...let me grab my jacket and I'll be out."

Delilah rolled her eyes. "Dude, it's like eighty degrees out here...you'll burn yourself alive."

"I-"

"Just come on..." Delilah grabbed Chris by the hand and pulled him outside, but immediately stopped and stared at him. The shirt he had on actally had the sleeves cut off and his entire right arm was made of metal. "...you..."

"Come on, let's just go..."

The two walked in silence and Delilah lead the way to a nearby park so they could talk. Once they were out of direct sight of anyone, Delilah broke the silence.

"We both have questions, we both want answers, who's going first?" she asked.

"I don't think I need to explain anything to you. The way you looked at me showed that you knew something was going on from the beginning."

"Yeah..." Delilah said. "...but I won't say anything to anyone and I'll keep calling you Chris even though it's not your real name."

"Now YOU need to explain what the heck went on at school...what kind of place is that, anyway?"

"Spellbound High isn't a completely normal school. It doubles as a training academy for those of us who aren't exactly normal...we have normal classes, some normal teachers, and a secret training room under the gym."

"The JROTC class?"

"Mostly normal students and a human instructor. The only non normal students are you, me, and two others."

"Who were the two kids fighting?"

"Xavier and Greg. Xavier is a tiefling, which is a demonic human race that usually stays in a human form to blend in with the rest of the humans. Greg is just, well...he was in some superhero group when he was a kid, but there was an accident on a mission one night and he can now use his powers whenever he wants instrad of being limited to only using them at night. I'm not sure how that worked, so don't ask." Delilah shrugged.

"Now...what. Are. You?"

Delilah bit her lip in thought.. "It's hard to explain. I may not look like much, but I'm a lot stronger than I look. I'm what most call a mettahuman, which is just a human with superpowers. Though, the more correct term would be mutant...or, you know...freak..." she sighed. "...aside from my tiny physical appearance, I can actually make myself bigger but that's only if I HAVE TO...like, the bigger I am the stronger I am. But I prefer to stay like this: small and innocent looking." Delilah stopped talking and just sat on the grass, hugging her knees to her chest. She never really talked about her abilities to anyone and it made her uncomfortable just letting anyone know about them.

"Show me." 'Chris' told her, making her stand up.

"What?" She asked, looking up at him.

"Show me what you can do. Just, pick me up or something."

"I don't think that's a good idea..."

"You won't hurt me or anything."

"If you say so..."

Delilah then bent down and grabbed Chris by the legs, lifting him off the ground with no problem. The girl's body then doubled in size, then she threw him up in the air before easily catching him when he came back down. She put him back on the ground and her body returned to its normal size.

"That enough of a demonstration for you?" She asked, a little embarrassed.

"It's hard to believe a girl like you can do something like that." He said, a hint of a smile on his face.

"Just don't made me mad, ok? Last person to do that...well, they got to see a military tank fly through the air." Delilah laughed, a light blush dusting her freckled face.

It was silent again, the two unsure of what to do next.

"I...guess we should get you back home..." Delilah sighed.

"Yeah, they probably noticed that I disappeared by now."

The two began walking back, stopping at his house and standing in the small front yard.

"You'll have to show me sometime." Delilah said.

"Show you what?" Chris asked.

"The real you! We'll have to make a trip to the underground trianing room sometime, it's the safest place to do anything." Delilah answered.

"We'll see, Delilah."

The two walked up to the front door and could immediately tell that things had calmed down.

"Before I forget...you three feel like hanging out with me and Jojo this weekend? I live right across the street and we can just, I dunno, be ourselves or whatever..." Delilah asked, blushing a little.

"I'll talk to them about it and see what they say. I'm not sure how well it'll go, though..."

"If they don't want to, then just come by yourself." Delilah said, then mentally slapped herself. "A-and don't forget to wear your PT clothes tomorrow! We're going to be in the gym."

Voices could be heard again.

"I need to get in there...see you tomorrow." Chris said as he opened the door.

"Behave yourself, Private. If you need me, I'm right across the street." She said, motioning a hand to her little wooden house.

He nodded and went inside, then she rushed back home. Delilah pulled out her phone and texted Jojo, telling him everything that happened and what was said.

"Tomorrow's class is going to be intersting..."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Yes, there's going to be relationships. Yes, there's going to be awkward moments between people before the relationshps are official. Not sure if I'll include smut, but there WILL be some suggestive moments that suggest certain things going on.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Hi, everyone! I hope you're enjoying this story so far! I'm currently sick with a cold, so updates might get slow for a while.**

 **As for when _'Experiments to Rebels: the Fight for Freedom'_ will be updated, I'm not sure. FlaminDead is on a break right now to take some time for personal stuff. I hope you all will be respectful in his decision.**

 **Anyway, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

The next day, Jojo and Delilah met up with the new kids at their table in their history class.

"Ok, so...what's your power?" Cora asked Jojo and Delilah.

"Well...just simple telekenisis, really." Jojo said, using his powers to lift a book off the table and set it down again.

"I'm just really strong." Delilah shrugged. "But I can change my body to increase my strength."

"We shouldn't really talk about it right now..." Jojo said, getting a bit nervous as other students started staring and whispering.

The bell rang and the group stood to head off to their classes. Delilah and Chris went to meet up with their JROTC class in the gym, most cadets were in their PT uniforms: a simple off white t-shirt with the school mascot on the back and the words 'Wisp Batallion' around the picture, and some were either wearing shorts or sweatpants with a sweatshirt that had the same design as the t-shirt. Others were in their normal clothes.

"Alright, cadets, go change if you have to!" General Masters called out as he took attendance.

Chris stood there a minute, only wearing the shirt under his jacket, then went to the locker room to change. He came back wearing the full PT uniform, complete with the matching sweatshirt, and had actually put on a pair of atheletic shoes instead of his boots.

Delilah, who was just wearing the t-shirt and shorts, looked at the taller cadet. "Dude, take the sweater off."

"You KNOW why I've got it on." He told her.

"Just take it off, nobody's gonna say anything about your arm..." Delilah rolled her eyes. "...now take it off or I'll rip it off of you."

Chris sighed. "Fine..."

He took off the sweater and tossed it to the side with his books. A few students, mainly girls, were caught staring because the shirt was a little more form fitting on Chris than the other guys.

"Alright, Cadets, back off! Give the newbie some space." Delilah said with a bit of a growl as some of the girls were crowding the new kid.

The girls backed off and ran to finish their warm-ups for training.

Chris looked at Delilah, a smirk plastered on his face. "Jealous?"

"No!" Her face was blood red with both anger and embarrassment.

"Suuure, whatever." He said, bending down to the smaller girl's height. "You like me~"

Delilah just pushed him away and started stretching to prepare for PT.

 _(Moments Later)_

General Masters stood at a table and had a deck of cards in his hand. "Alright, line up! We're playing a game called Cards. You draw a card and whatever is on the card determines what you do. Delilah, you first."

Delilah drew the top card. "Ace of Spades."

General Masters took the card back and placed it on the table. "Five laps around the gym."

Delilah nodded and took off running while the rest of the cadets started drawing their cards and doing whatever they were assigned from the card they got. Delilah and Chris ended up in line together, the latter standing awfully close to the former.

"Back up a bit, will you?" Delilah whispered.

"You know you like being this close to me." Chris whispered back, grinning as he stepped closer.

Delilah growled and elbowed him in the gut before stepping up and drawing her card: Queen of clubs which meant fifteen push-ups. Chris was next and got King of clubs which meant he had to do just a few more than Delilah. It became a bit of a competition as the two dropped down to the floor across from each other, seeing who would get done first. They finished just seconds apart and rushed to get back in line.

 _(In Biology)_

Jojo sighed as he and Cora worked on their assigned while Cameron had fallen asleep...again. Jojo had been a bit distracted, especially since two more students were added to his class. One was a guy that was actually dressed in a suit and had his dark hair slicked back. The other one was a really busty blonde that had on a pink shirt, really short jeans shorts, and pink three inch heels. They were seated in front of Jojo and his group, and he couldn't stop glancing at them.

"Are you ok?" Cora asked when Jojo dropped his pencil and she noticed he was staring blankly at the people in front of them. When she looked at the two with her own eyes, she woke her older brother up.

"...huh? What's goin' on?" Cameron asked sleepily, then he looked in the direction the other two were and his facial expression became one that looked like his heart was ripped out of his chest. "Not those two..." He sighed, shrinking down in his seat.

"Who are they?" Jojo asked.

"My ex and her new boyfriend..." Cameron said, covering his face with his hands.

"Wait...what are they talking about?" Jojo whispered, setting his phone to record a video as he used his powers to move his phone behind the two in front of him.

After a moment, he brought the phone back and watched the video.

?: "This is the school they're going to, right?"

?: "Yeah, it is. And they've made friends with two of the star students."

?: "I know that, two of the three we came here to spy on are behind us with one of the two others."

?: "Be quiet or they'll hear you!"

?: "Ok, whatever. What's the first thing on our list to do here?"

?: "Make that Berserker kid lose it and expose themself."

?: "But which one is the Berserker?"

?: "We'll have to confront them after school and find out."

That was the end of the video. Jojo, Cameron, and Cora looked at each other.

"We have to do something..." Jojo said.

 _(Lunch)_

The group met up at their table in the cafeteria and sat in mostly silence, save for the sound of other students in the large room all talking and making noise all at once. Delilah knew something was bothering Jojo when she looked at him, he wasn't smiling like usual. She also noticed something was wrong with Cora and Cameron as they had started a conversation with Chris and it didn't seem to be going well.

"Delilah, watch this." Jojo said as he started playing the video on his phone before handig it to Delilah.

Bad idea...

As soon as the video was over, Delilah handed Jojo his phone and got up to go find the two kids that were threatening to make something happen.

Jojo looked at ths three siblings. "Stay here." He then rushed off and followed Delilah down the hallway.

When Jojo finally caught up with Delilah, she was standing across from the two students from the video. There was already a small crowd starting to form which made Jojo fear that if Delilah went to far, a lot of peoople would get hurt.

"Oh, you're both here! Perfect." said the blonde girl from the video.

"We have a few questions." the guy said as he glared at Jojo and Delilah.

"Be careful what you ask..." Delilah said in a threatening voice.

"Fiesty, I like you." the blonde said with a slight grin.

"Cut it, Tawna, I know it's you." Delilah growled, then looked at the guy with her. "You, too, Pinstripe."

The duo just looked at each other and shrugged, then there was a light around them that quickly faded to reveal that Delilah was right about who these two newer students were: Tawna Bandicoot and Pinstripe Potoroo.

"What are you two doing here?" Jojo asked in disbelief, stepping up next to Delilah.

"Just a little recon mission, nothing that important." Pinstripe answered. "Now, where's your three new friends?"

"You leave them outta this!" Delilah said.

Tawna grinned and got in Delilah's face. "Why should we? You know who they are, that's why we're here."

"Back. Away. NOW." Delilah breathed, her heartrate was speeding up and her eyes were turning a dark blue that was slowly turning black.

Tawna stepped back, satisfied as she knew she got something started, and stood next to Pinstripe as he got out his gun. Students scattered and ran as he took aim and started firing at Jojo and Delilah. Jojo used his powers to stop most of the bullets by creating a forcefield, while the ones he couldn't catch simply bounced off of Delilah's skin as if she was wearing some type of armor.

Tawna backed away even further, so did Pinstripe.

"I thought they said the girl would be the telepath and the guy would be the berserker?" Tawna said, looking at her partner.

"Cortex said there was a chance..." Pinstripe pretty much hissed at her.

"That's where you're wrong." Delilah told them, her body already changed to match that of Tiny Tiger when he was first introduced in the games. "Now you better run and hope the guards get you before _I_ do!" Her voice was slightly deeper and had an echo to it, her eyes were black and her teeth had sharpened themselves to dangerous points.

The villain duo turned and ran, Delilah began to follow when Jojo grabbed her wrist to stop her as guards easily caught up to Pindtripe and Tawna. Pinstripe's gun was taken from him and he and Tawna were forced back to human form before they were thrown in detention.

"You alright, Del?" Jojo asked, turning to his friend as she was now back to her small size again and holding her head in pain.

"Yeah...I'm fine, just a headache..." she breathed. "...some of those bullets left marks, though..."

Delilah looked at her arms to see a few small places left by some of the bullets, then she pulled a bullet out of her collarbone. They looked to see the siblings rushing towards them.

"Don't worry, I took care of the problem." Delilah said as her eyes and voice returned to normal. "Just a few small wounds, nothing I can't handle."

"We heard gunshots." Cora said, worried.

Delilah paused. "It was Pinstripe and Tawna, they've been sent after the three of you...as well as me and Jojo for some reason."

Jojo looked at Delilah and the other three, confused.

Delilah sighed. "Jojo, I'll tell you later...right now...I need to go to the infermary..."

Delilah's eyes closed as she fell over from exhaustion. Chris caught her and Jojo lead the way to the infermary, the nurse already knew what to do since Delilah had been in a situation like this before.

None of them left her there, though, and stayed with her until it was time to go home.


End file.
